This invention relates to a multi-functional dispenser, particularly to one convenient to be assembled and disassembled, and possible to economize producing time and cost.
Two conventional multi-functional dispensers respectively disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,477shown in FIG. 1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,474 shown in FIG. 2, titled xe2x80x9cMULTI-FUNCTIONAL FINGER ENAMEL DISPENSERxe2x80x9d, are made with the same technique and have the same feature.
As shown in FIG. 2, the multi-functional finger enamel dispenser includes a resilient hollow tube 10 and a brush pencil 20. The brush pencil 20 is composed of a brush pencil body 21, a brush rod 22 and a pencil cap 23. The brush pencil body 21 has opposite ends communicating with each other and is provided at the bottom with an open hole 211 with an inner threaded portion 212 to be threadably fitted with an outer threaded portion 13 of the hollow tube 10. Further, the brush pencil body 21 has its inner intermediate portion shrunken into a shoulder 214, and is disposed inside with a conical pencil head 24 having a projecting ring 241 on top resting on the shoulder 214, with the pencil tube 242 of the pencil head 24 extending out of the brush pencil body 21 through the open hole 213 on top.
In addition, a connect member with female threads 215 is provided between the inner threaded portion 212 and the shoulder 214 of the brush pencil body 21, and a connect base 221 with male threads 227 is fitted protruding on top of the brush rod 22. The outer diameter of the upper connect portion 222 of the connect base 221 is equal to the inner diameter of the opening 243 of the pencil head 24, with the connect base 221 fixed with the connect member of the brush pencil body 21. The connect base 221 further has a stuffing ring 223 shrunken at the bottom and having an outer diameter equal to the inner diameter of the opening 12 of the resilient hollow tube 10. Then, the brush rod 22 has a plurality of solvent guiding holes 224 bored along the rod wall at a proper location under its connect base 221, with the solvent guiding holes opened through upward to make the top of the brush rod 22 formed into an open hole 225 and having a brush hair 226 fixed on the bottom.
However, the conventional finger enamel dispenser described above has the following disadvantages.
1. High producing time and cost: The conventional device is made of at least five essential components including a brush pencil body, a pencil head, a pencil tube, a connect base and a brush rod, being complicated to combine the components with one another.
2. Not easy to be assembled and disassembled: The combination among its components is complicated, so it is not easy to be disassembled for cleaning in case the pencil head, the pencil tube or the connect base should be blocked, and it is difficult to be assembled after cleaning.
3. Unsafe in using: The pencil head tightly pushed by the brush rod is fixed inside the brush pencil body, and the pencil tube at the end portion of the pencil head is in a fixed condition, therefore the pencil tube is liable to damage the surface of a finger nail in case of an excessive force in paining it.
The objective of the invention is to offer a multi-functional dispenser easy to be assembled and disassembled and possible to economize producing time and cost.
The multi-functional dispenser of the invention includes a container body, a pencil head bolder, a brush rod and a top cover. The feature is that the hollow brush rod head of the brush rod has its outer circumferential edge formed into a projecting rim, and the hollow cavity of the pencil head holder has a bottom connect opening formed with an engage groove so as to let the brush rod and the pencil head holder engaging with each other directly. Besides, the pencil head holder and its top solvent outlet tube are formed integral, thus, preventing the solvent outlet tube from moving biasly to ensure safety in using, and lowering producing time and cost.